Only Time Will Tell
by gra.d.mil
Summary: A version of what happens while Kagome is stuck in her Era for that Three years, and what happens when she returns. Bad at Summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own nothing, yada yada yada. 

* * *

"_KAGOMEEEE!"_

He screamed as he smashed his fists against the cold hard ground again and again, she was gone, she was gone and he couldn't ever reach her again. He'd never see her smile, hear her voice, smell her scent, or feel her touch against his... not ever again... Tears rolled down his face, he can't reach her...

It has been three years since that day, when Inuyasha and Kagome had escaped the imprisonment of the sacred jewel. Three years since he had last seen her.. Since he last felt her warmth against his body..  
_  
Kagome._..

Inuyasha stared up at the star filled skies from his perch upon the Goshinboku Tree. His eyes softened,

_What are you doing right now..._

* * *

Kagome sighed deeply before rolling over on her bed, pulling her pillow over her eyes. School was finally over.

"Heh, Inuyasha would like that." She mumbled, smiling slightly before her frown returned.

_Inuyasha... Its been three years now.. _She rolled over onto her side, pulling her pillow down into her embrace.

_Have you forgotten about me...?_

* * *

Dragging her feet as she walked, Kagome slouched low as she made her way to the train station. Today was her first day of University, and she wasn't looking forward to it as much as she imagined she would be.

_I should be happy right now.._ Kagome stared at the sidewalk as it passed by under her foot steps. I should be happy that I'm finally going to University and moving on with my life. Finally creating a life for myself.. A life here, in my own era ..

"KAGOME!" She paused, broken away from her thoughts  
"Hey Kagome!" She turned around to face a smiling Eri.

"Are you excited for our first day Kagome?" Her smiled widened towards her.

"Huh?.. Oh, yeah.." Kagome smiled softly at her friend, "I guess so"

Eri's smile faded, "Whats wrong Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head and grinned, "Nothing"

Eri's eyes softened, _Yeah right_

The lights from passing cars danced across the asphalt as the snow fell from the heavens.  
It was the first snow of the season.

Kagome gazed up at the sky, watching her breath freeze in the cold night air as she walked home. Yuka had invited her over for dinner in an attempt to brighten her spirits.

**_"You've been so distant Kagome..." Yuka frowned .."Ever since..."_**

**_"...Ever since you and your boyfriend broke up..."_**

Kagome teared a little, closing her eyes. Had it been that obvious? Was I that easy to read...?

She sat on the stairs to the shrine, tugging at the bright red scarf tied gently around her neck. Red like his kimono...

_I feel so alone..._

* * *

Will try to be better about updating. Will update based on popularity.  
Reviews are nice, suggestions always welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own nothing, yada yada crap. 

* * *

The snow fell, landing softly on the end of his nose, his ear twitched in response.

He opened his eyes, when had it started snowing? He looked up from his perch in the branches of the Sacred Tree, when had night fallen?  
He closed his eye again, breathing in the cool brisk air, it cooled his lungs and calmed him.

Things had been calm for some time now in the village, since the destruction of the sacred jewel...  
He found himself unable to keep busy, and seemed to spend more and more time looming around the bone eaters well and Tree of Ages.  
Each day felt longer and harder to get through, was this how he was meant to spend the remainder of his life? Was that really a life worth living...

He shook his head, don't start thinking that way, that can't lead anywhere good.

Standing up, he jumped, his feet touching softly to the ground as he landed. The snow was soft and cold between his toes. 

* * *

"Kagome!"

Her name echoed though the night sky.

Her eyes searched the darkness for the source of the outburst that broke her silent thoughts. Emerging from the shadows was a tall slender figure, _Hoja?_

Kagome smiled, "Hoja!" She stood and waved at her old friend.

"Hey Kagome" He smiled sweetly at her,  
"How have you been? How has University been treating you?"

"It's okay" She replied, shrugging at him,  
"It's more studying and more school"

He laughed, "Yeah, no kidding"

"Did you want to go get a hot chocolate or something?"

"You look like you could use one" He noted by the dampness of her appearance.

Her cheeks were red, clothing was damp, and her long black hair was plastered against her head, outlining her face. It was as though she had been sitting out in the snow for hours. And a hint of sadness hidden in the corner of her small pink lips.

"Sure, why not" She grinned, _I could use the distraction._

The two walked down the Shrines frozen stairway, to the small coffee shop down the street.

"So how was China?" She asked, brushing the snow off her pants, "Were the schools that much different?"

"It was good, I learned a lot," He sat himself at a small table near the window. " But its definitely good to be home."  
He turned his gaze outside the window, to the cities lights. "It's always good to come home." He smiled softly.

They sat in silence as they sipped their hot beverages, just enjoying each others company. Hoja thumbed his mugs handle nervously, glancing at Kagome.

That hint of sadness still lingered on the crevice of her soft lips. He frowned slightly, W_hatever happened to that cheery-upbeat girl he had once dated in high school? _

Kagome noticed Hoja's sympathetic glances, and raised an eye brow.

"What is it?" She asked, puzzled.

Hoja shook his head, "Oh, just lost in thought" He beamed at her.

She didn't believe him. _I must be obvious, if even Hoja can see it on my face.  
_She sighed in defeat, _Some poker face I've got.._

* * *

After they finished their drinks, Hoja proceeded to walk her home. It was very late now, Kagome yawned lightly and rubbed her eyes as they walked. Hoja smiled,

"So Kagome.." He stopped in front of the shrine's stairs, turning to face her.

"Hmmm?" She responded.

"I was wondering.. if you'd be willing to give me another chance?" His eyes were full of emotion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I know I was kind of immature back in high school.." He trailed off.

"... But would you be willing to go out with me again?" His face was flustered.

"Oh.." Kagome was shocked.

"You don't have to answer right now or anything," He chuckled nervously,  
"The last thing I want is for you to feel any pressure or anything."

"Just think about it alright?" He smiled at her as he waved goodbye.

Leaving her alone, once more, with her thoughts... 

* * *

Reviews and suggestions, always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own nothing

* * *

Kagome pulled her legs together, curled up under the Tree of Ages. She rested her head on her knees and sighed deeply. It's been over three years now...

Maybe its time to move on... She looked up to the branches of the bare tree.  
No longer did she look, expecting to see him, perched up on one of its limbs, the way she had so many times before.

Because he's not ever going to be there.. she shook her head. I can't even cry anymore.. She was just... Numb...

Closing her eyes, she listened for a moment, for a sign, any sign... But she was only left with the silence.

Opening her eyes once more, _That's it then, isn't it..._  
_Maybe it is time for me to stop this.. and move on with my life.. in this world..._

She tugged at her red scarf, pulling it closer to her face, enjoying the feeling of it against her skin. It was so warm and soft. It wrapped itself around her, protecting her from the cold.

_Maybe it really is time... to forget it all... to forget you..._

* * *

A few days had passed since her evening with Hoja, and she had yet to assemble the courage to give him a proper answer, heck she still didn't really know what she wanted to do. Her head was telling her that she should go for it, embrace a life with Hoja. He's an amazing guy who treats her well, and would take care of her for the rest of her life. He would love and care for her.

She could be happy... maybe...?

But her heart just kept reminding her that she wasn't in love with Hoja, and that he'll never be '_him', _and that it would just be a lie...

_But maybe I could learn to love him? It happens to people all the time right?_

"Why am I even debating this?" She clapped her hands together in front of her. There was only one feasible choice here.

"It's settled then."

Kagome reached down and picked up the phone that was lying on her bed beside her, and dialled.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he lifted a log off the ground. With all the snow that has been falling these past few days, Miroku and Sango's roof had finally heaved under the weight of it all. Shippo and Miroku had been unable to keep up on clearing the heavy snow from the roof, and it had finally given in.

Inuyasha brought the log into the hut, and situated it against one of the roofs trusses to help support it, as well as the added weight.

"I've never seen it snow so much before." Sango commented while watching the Hanyou adjust the postilion of the beam.

"Me neither," He dusted off his hands, "That should hold for now, but we can't do much else until it stops snowing ."

* * *

A couple of days have passed since Kagome had phoned Hoja, agreeing to his request. They had gone out on a few dates now, movies, dinner, coffee, the usual suspects of dating. She would put on a big smile for him and play the part as best she could. This wasn't so bad right?  
_I could do this, right? _She kept telling herself this..

Hoja always insisted he walk her home after their dates, he worried about her. As they walked, Hoja was chatting and smiling, talking about his time in China, and how exciting it was to visit another country.. I had him beat there, I've visited another era.. Feudal Japan. She listened politely and smiled when she could. It made him so happy that she had called him saying that she'd _love_ to go out with him.

He would do everything in his power to make her happy, although, it did seem as though no matter what he did or said, he could not away that sadness that lingered in her smile. Even now, while they talked and laughed, when she smiled at him, it was still there, plain as day.

After a while, they once again found themselves at the base of the Shrines stairway, but this time, he was determined to take away the pain she was feeling, if only for a moment.

Hoja turned to face her, a deep blush crept across his face, but before she could ask about it, he swooped down and captured her lips. Her eyes went wide.

_Hoja..?_

His lips were soft and gentle against hers.

He pulled away, catching a glimpse of her reaction, She had a light blush spreading across her face. But that pain, that he had so badly wanted to banish from her delicate features, was still there..  
_What happened to you... What is causing you so much pain my dearest Kagome?_

They parted ways, and Kagome began her ascent of the steps.

_Why do I feel so guilty?_ She frowned, _I feel like I"m cheating on him..._

She shook her head.

"That's silly, you can't cheat on someone that you're not with." She mumbled to herself. As though hearing it out loud would reassure her. It did not.

His kiss was so gentle and soft, like he was unsure of how I would respond... She touched her lips. Nothing like Inuyasha's.. Who was firm and passionate, like he knew how he felt and what he wanted.  
They were complete opposites.. But perhaps that is for the best...

* * *

Reviews are nice, Suggestions too :)


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own nothing.

* * *

The night was calm as the snow fell silently. Inuyasaha was propped against the wall, close to the blazing fire coming from the pit in the middle of the room. The light was dancing across his features, he looked so calm and peaceful. This was perhaps, the only time of day you could ever see him look so at peace with the world.

Sango couldn't help but watch him from the entrance way to her bedroom. She had found herself unable to sleep, she was worried about her friends.

She sighed, I wish there was some way to help him...

An arm snaked its way around her waist, she turned to see Miroku standing beside her, he had a worried look on his face.

"So you're worried about him to then.." He whispered softly. Sango nodded,

"There must be something we haven't thought of, some way to reopen the well." Her voice was almost hoarse.

He could tell how upset she was. He wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her close to his chest, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I know.." He gently mumbled, "But we've been searching for years now..."

He sighed, "But there is no other information about the powers of the Bone Eaters Well, I haven't been able to find any scriptures on it at all... There is very little I can find about it in general.."

"It's just a dried up well..."

Sango rested her weight against his body,

"It feels so helpless..."

She turned to face him, "We should try to get some sleep." She yawns, covering her mouth.

The two returned to their bed for another restless night.

The half demon's ear twitched, as his eyes opened.

_I didn't realize that everyone was so worried about me... _He frowned._ Kagome..._

* * *

Kagome had been avoiding Hoja the last couple days. Claiming that she was not feeling well when he called, and hid in her room when he would come by to check on her.

Her mother and grandfather would, of course, back her story and say that she was resting, before sending him away.

She hate lying to him, but it hurt too much to deal with him right now, to deal with her feelings. She was so confused now, and hated it.

It was late afternoon now, and she couldn't stand being cooped up in the house any longer, so she put on her coat and boots, and stepped outside.  
There was so much snow! She couldn't believe it, it was like nothing she had ever seen before. There must have been over three feet!

She walked along the freshly shoveled pathway, Sota must have shoveled a little while ago.

She soon found herself at the base of the the Sacred Tree, she gazed up at its bare limbs, heavy with snow. Walking up to it, she put her hand against the trunk, gently thumbing the hole where an arrow head had once laid hidden behind its bark.

She closed her eyes and hung her head low. A tear escaped her eye, _I miss you... Do you miss me..?_

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called up at him from the ground.

"What?!" He shouted back down through the branches.

"Kaede made us Stew!" Shippo responded, and took off back towards the village, _I love her stew!_

Inuyasha sat up, resting his back against the trunk of the tree. He closed his eye, lowering his head.

_"I miss you... Do you miss me..?"_

His ears twitched frantically, _Did I just hear... Kagome?  
_  
He bolted up, eyes darting through the surrounding forest, _Where?_  
It was barely a whisper, _was it my imagination?_

Frowning, he slumped against the tree trunk.

_I do miss you... Everyday..._

He leaped off the branch, and made his way towards the village.

* * *

I can almost feel him there...

She sighed and pulled her hand back and held it against her chest. Stepping back from the tree, she made her way back to the house.

Stepping inside, she could hear the phone ringing.

Lifting the receiver, she spoke, " Hello?"

"Oh, Kagome!" It was Hoja. Drat.

"Hey Hoja" She responded cheerily.

"You must be feeling better, you sound much healthier" He exclaimed.

"Hai, much better, Thanks."

"Did you want to grab a coffee or something tomorrow? But only if you're feeling up to it of course."

"Sounds good" She mentally slapped herself for answering the phone, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Sayōnara." She hung up. Double Drat.

_Had to face him eventually I guess.._ She walked up the stairs to her room. _Can't pretend I'm sick forever... She laid down on her bed, He's an amazing guy remember..._

* * *

Reviews are nice :)

Suggestions too!


	5. Chapter 5

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Kagome came down the stairs, opening the door.

"Hey Kagome" Hoja beamed happily at her. Seemed like he was always in a good mood.

"Hey Hoja, just have to put my boots on." She smiled back.

She zipped up her boots, and grabbed her coat. As they started to walk out the door, she quickly grabbed her red scarf. It was her favorite.

They decided to get their beverages to go, and walked around the park, enjoying the snow that blanketed the entire city.

"So Kagome.." Hoja broke the silence between them.

"I've been given a great job opportunity in China, through the school I had been attending..." She listened attentively, A job opportunity?

"... And I haven't decided if I'm going to take it yet or not..." He glanced at her, ".. It's an amazing opportunity, but I'd have to move back there..."

_Move?_

"And I know we haven't been dating very long, but we were together for a while in school, and we've known each other for years... And I care very deeply for you Kagome.." He reached down and grasped her hand with his.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is... Would you... Come with me? He gently tightened his grip on her hand, his voice was shaking.

"I don't have to give them an answer for a couple weeks, so please, just think about it, okay?" He smiled.

"I just want you to know, that no matter whatever your decision is.." He paused, "Is that no matter what, I will still love you Kagome..." All the blood had rushed to his face.

_He.. loves me...?_ Her expression was pure shock and awe.

_I.. what do I say? That I love him as well? Would that be true? ..Or just what I think he wants to hear..?_ She was more confused now, than she ever was before.

_Move to China?_

Hoja carefully watched her expression changes. He knew it was a lot to ask, and didn't expect any kind of immediate response on any of the things he had brought up. He was content on just knowing that she would genuinely think about it.

He loosened his grip on her hand, but didn't let go, "I know that I've put a lot out there Kagome, but I just wanted you to know how I feel." He smiled at her, and began walking again. Gently tugging her along as he walked, leading her behind him like a child, baffled.

* * *

It has been a couple of days now, since he had heard her voice. Since then, he has spent everyday at the Goshinboku Tree, only leaving to help Miroku clear the snow from his huts roof top, and to eat. At night, he will stay until he can no longer stay awake, before returning to the warmth of either, Miroku and Sango's, or Kaede's hut, until daybreak.

_I heard it, I know I did... Didn't I?_

He was beginning to think maybe his mind really was playing tricks on him...

He shook his head, _No, I know what I heard..._  
Resting his back against the tree, he closed his eyes, _Are you trying to come back to me?_

Sango pulled her hat back on her head, looking up at the young Hanyou, perched in his tree. _He's been here everyday.. I wonder if something has happened.._

"Inuyasha!" She called up to him. His ears twitched.

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes, It wasn't the voice he was hoping to hear calling his name..  
He jumped, landing gracefully in front of her.

"What's up Sango?"

"I'm just.." She frowned, "I'm worried about you Inuyasha.. You've spent everyday here, up in this tree.." She studied his face.

"Keh," He scoffed, crossing his arms, "I'm fine, You don't have to worry about me."

She did not believe him.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Well you should come home with me then, the twins keep asking for you." She smiled at him. _Please stop moping around Inuyasha, its not healthy for you... Please just be happy._

He scoffed, "I'm not some play thing for them you know."

She rolled her eyes, "That's not what we think at all Inuyasha.." She smiled at him, "They just miss you is all." She adjusted her hat, and slowly began making her way back to the village.

_Nothing about that conversation made her believe that everything was fine.._

* * *

Short chapters I know, but it's easier to update when they are.

Reviews and suggestions are always a plus.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome stared at the ceiling fan, as it span around and around and around. Her eyes were glazed over, back flat against the floor, with her knees bent and feet laying on her bed.

_Move to China... be with Hoja..._ She slowly blinked.

_Leave the shrine, mom, grandpa, Sota... the well..._ She sighed, _I can't base all my life decisions off of my vicinity to the well..._

_But do I really want to go? I mean I'm still unsure of how I feel about Hoja... Should I really move to another country, just to find out?_

Her eyes refocused on the fan again.

_On the other hand, Maybe being away from here will help me clear my head, and finally allow me to move on..._

She groaned and sat up. _She was never going to make a decision at this rate.._

Suddenly, she felt this heavy weight on her stomach. Like someone had place a large bag of rice across her abdomen. Opening her eyes, she glanced down to the cause of her discomfort. BUYO!

She giggled slightly, reaching down to scratch behind his ears. He responded with a loud purr.

"Stupid cat," She groaned, He knew I needed a distraction.

"Didn't you Buyo?" He mewed and curled up on her.

She smiled, petting him gently.

"You've got no idea how lucky you are cat." She grabbed his paws and began playing with them.

"You haven't got a care in world do you?" He mewed at her again.

She sat up, moving him over onto the rug beside her.

_The well still hasn't opened, and I haven't gotten any kind of sign..._ She flopped back down onto the floor.

"Inuyasha.. Are you really gone forever...?"

She felt a twinge in her chest, having held onto the faintest chance of reuniting with the young hanyou, had her heart finally given up hope?

She closed her eyes again, _Move to China...?_

* * *

It had been ten days now, and she was running out of time.

After discussing it with Hoja, he had decided to take the job, it was what was best for him. But she had still been unable to give him any kind of answer to whether she would come with him.

He made sure as to not ask her about it, knowing what a hard decision it was for her. To move to another country and leave behind her whole family, was a lot to ask of her..

"UGGHHH!" She was exhasperated by all of this.

She had tried talking it over with her mother, but it hadn't been much help.

He response had just been, _"I'll support you no matter what you decide to do Kagome. All I want is for you to be happy."_

* * *

"DEMONS!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched.

He cracked his knuckles and took off towards the village, "Keh, finally something to do."

All he could hear were the screams of the villagers, and the smell of blood was everywhere. _What the?_

There were birds, hundreds of them, dive bombing the people and attacking the huts to gain access to those hiding inside.

He pulled out his Tetsigua, but it wouldn't transform. _What'd going on?_

"Guess I'm gonna have to do this the old fashioned way."

Quickly sheathing his sword, he lunged.

"Irom Reever Soul Stealer!" He clawed his way through the birds.

"Inuyasha!" He heard a man's voice shout from the crowds of people. He whipped his head around, _That was Miroku's voice!_

He took off towards the hut, killing birds left and right.

There was Miroku, swinging his staff, beating the birds away from Sango. She was crouched on the ground, holding one of her girls. Using her body as a shield from the attacks, she could do little to fight off the birds..

He could smell her blood, it stung his nostrils. Lungeing towards her, he swipped.

"Iron Reaver Soul-Stealer!"

The carnivorous birds fled.

"Sango!" Miroku ran to her side, she was still gripping her young daughter, afraid to let go.

"It's alright now Sango.." She opened her eyes.

"Miroku?" She released her daughter. The young girl had only a few scratches. Sango on the other hand, was covered in her own blood, having taken the brute of the attack. Her delicate skin was clawed and swollen, her clothes tattered.

After quickly examining the young girl, and was satififed that she was in good health, and was only shaken by the incident, he began tending to his wife.

Sango winced at his touch, she hadn't realised how badly she had been wounded.

Seeing that Sango was being tended to, Inuyasha ran to locate the others. Findnig them, hidden in the corner of their hut, with Shippo, ready to protect them.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo ranto him, "Is it over? Is everyone okay?" Worry and panic stricken across his face.

"Hair, everyone is okay." There was relief in his voice.

"Sango is a bit scratched up, but I think it looks worse than it actually is." 

* * *

Reviews are nice. Chapters are short, can update faster when i do.


	7. Chapter 7

Was half asleep when I typed this one, unsure of the grammer, ect. ha ha

* * *

The light flickered as the fire crackled and shifted. They stared at it, almost hypnotically.

"What was that today..." Sango hummed lightly, "I've never seen anything like that before."

"First, this unusual snow, and now flocks of carnivorous bird demons?" Miroku pondered.

"Things have definitely been strange lately."

He glanced at Sango, "How are you feeling my dear Sango?"

"Hmm.. I'm alright." She smiled, "I've had worse..." She said jokingly.

Inuyasha sat in silence, watching his friends discuss the day from across the flames.

It's my fault that Sango is so badly battered.. _Maybe if I hadn't been spending so much time at the Goshinboku Tree waiting for..._

He shook his head, _Who am I fooling... My mind is playing tricks, it has to be...__  
__  
She's never coming back...  
_  
"You're awful quiet over there Inuyasha." Shippo commented, walking over to him.

"Keh, Whatever." He turned his head away from the kit.

_It's all my fault_, He frowned, refocusing on the bright flames in front of him, crackling, smoldering.

* * *

A few days had passed since the attack on the village, and they were still unable to find out the cause behind it.

"Perhaps we've been putting too much thought into this," Miroku suggested, "I mean, demons do attack human's and their villages sometimes, it's not unheard of for something like this to happen.."

He glanced at his wife, placing his empty bowl onto the floor in front of him.

"I think we may just be overreacting because of the timing of it, what with this unusual weather and all."

"Keh." All eyes fell onto Inuyasha across the room.

"It's better to worry and have it be nothing, than you under react and have it be connected." He grunted, before standing up and walking towards the doorway.

"I'm going to do another sweep of the village before the sun goes down." He muttered, before disappearing out the door.

"He seems really on edge lately doesn't he..." Sango commented, staring at her bowl of half eaten rice.

"I don't blame him," Miroku frowned, taking a sip of his luke warm tea, "After all, tonight is the New Moon.."

* * *

Something felt off tonight, or am I just being paranoid?

Tonight was the night of the New Moon, and Inuyasha was extremely fidgety. What with everything strange going on lately, the idea of him being powerless was making him uncomfortable.

He hadn't been back to the Goshinboku Tree since the attack on the village. Instead, he hovered around nearby the village, sighing and moping. It was driving the others insane. And now, with the new moon upon them, he had been getting even worse.

Inuyasha was finishing up his last sweep of the village, just as the sun was setting. He groaned, as he entered Sango and Miroku's hut. It was going to be a looong night.

* * *

Her footsteps crunched in the fresh snow along the side walk, and her hair was moist from the snow falling from the evening sky. Brushing her hair behind her ear, she groaned. She was on her way to meet up with Hoja for dinner. He had, as always, offered to escort her to the restaurant, but she had insisted on meeting him there.

Tonight was the night that she was supposed to have an answer for Hoja, and she half heatedly, had hoped it would just come to her on her walk there.

She sighed, slumping her shoulders forward as she walked, _I still don't know what I'm going to do..._

The restaurant was in sight now, _What'll I do?!_ Panic struck her face, as she opened the door, only to see that Hoja had already arrived and was seated.

She gulped as she approached the table.

"Kagome!" Hoja exclaimed, perhaps a little to loudly, the surrounding tables all looked at her.

"Heh heh..." She removed her coat and sat down.

"How are you feeling today Kagome?"" He smiled kindly at her.

"I'm well, thanks." She responded.

Things with Hoja were always so formal, he was so prim and proper. I don't think I've ever seen his hair messy or out of place. Nor have I seen him agitated or upset, he was always so calm and collected. Where as I'm frequently a disaster.

They both sat quietly as they read their menus, _Is this how life would always be with Hoja? Polite conversations, followed by long acts of silence?_

Kagome sighed, Maybe I'm over thinking this.

Hoja glanced up, "What's the matter Kagome?"

She smiled, "Oh nothing, I just can't decide what I want." She fibbed.

They ate in silence only speaking to comment on their food or the strange weather. Polite conversation.

* * *

Reviews and suggestions are always a bonus :)


	8. Chapter 8

To the person who pointed out my misspelling of "Hojo", I actually didn't notice that I had used an "a" thanks. These are the kinds of things that happen from sleep deprivation, haha.

* * *

His heart pounded as his hair darkened to match the night sky above.

He looked up at the stars, they were breath taking. _He closed his eyes, she taught me how to appreciate the beauty of them..._

The wind picking up slightly, blowing through his hair. He held his Tessaiga close to his side, before making his way to the entrance of the hut.

_"Inuyasha..."_ He stopped, his eyes widened._ That was..._

He took off through the village, _Not this time.  
_Running across an open field, he approached the well. Grasping the sides of it, he jumped . He closed his eyes, he didn't want to see if it had worked or not, he just wanted to be there, if only for a moment. If only in his mind.

He crouched at the bottom for a minute or two, afraid to open his eyes. Without his demon senses he couldn't tell if it had worked or not.

Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes . Darkness surrounded him, _Could I really be..._

Making his way out of the well, he was greeted by wooden trusses and beams. His heart skipped a beat when he stuck his head out of the doorway. Out of the darkness. _Kagome._

There she stood, across the pavement, at the top of the stairs to the Higurashi Shrine. The lamp post illuminated her figure out of the darkness of night. Her long black hair tousled in the night breeze. She wore a long coat, and had fresh snow clinging to her hair.

He began to step out of the darkness towards her, when he realized that she wasn't alone.

There was a male figure, who came up behind her. Stepping back into the shadows, he watched, waiting for him to leave so that he could finally be with her.

The two stood there, talking for a few moments, he couldn't really see her face from where he was standing, but the man's face was plain as day. It was that guy from her photos, Hobo? Hoggi? He couldn't recall his name.

He smiled at her, before bending down and kissing her?

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he could feel himself holding his breath, _She had moved on..._  
He closed his eyes, stepping back over to the well, sitting down on the edge of it.

_She really had moved on... and forgotten about me..._

A tear fell from his eye, _I never should have come here..._

He pushed off, back down the well, back to his own era.

* * *

Kagome and Hojo walked home after dinner, they were both quiet, afraid to speak.

Upon reaching the top of the Higurashi shrine stairway, Hojo cleared his throat. Kagome turned to face him.

"So Kagome.. I have to leave the day after tomorrow..." He trailed off, hating to bring it up.

"I know..." She looked down, unable to make eye contact with him. Ashamed of not having an asnwer for him.

"I know it's a huge decision to make Kagome, and I never wanted to put you in a situation like this."

She nodded, still not looking up.

"... I do understand though, if you cannot give me any answer.."

She looked up, _He does?_

"Hojo, I..."

He smiled at her, before bending down to kiss her, cutting her off mid thought.

"Plus, I'll be back to visit lots, and maybe in a few months you'll have a decision for me."

He waved at her as he made his way back down the pathway.

Kagome let out her breath, not realizing she had been holding it in. _I have more time now..._

She turned towards the house, the breeze tonight was cool against her skin. She paused a moment, shivering as she passed the well. Gazing up at the sky, it was a New Moon tonight,

_I hope you're safe tonight Inuyasha..._

She glanced back at the darkened doorway, and shook her head.  
_You never know right? Besides, I'd never be able to sleep if I didn't at least check it out._

Groaning at own naivety, she slowly made her way towards the entrance, poking her head inside the hut that contained the Bone Eaters Well. After surveying the shadows, content that she was infact, alone, she entered.

Letting out a heavy hearted sigh, she approached the wooden frame of the empty well, placing her hand on the rough edge,_ No.. I won't look.. Not again..._

The wooden rim that encircled the deep pit, felt strange against her finger tips, almost, warm?  
_  
I must be colder than I thought_.

Frowning, she began making her way back to the house, to her warm bed, and a cup of warm cocoa.

"Goodnight Inuyasha..." She whispered as she left the snow covered hut.

* * *

Reviews are nice. suggestions always welcome.  
Spelling errors make me feel stupid, so I don't mind them being pointed out to me :)


	9. Chapter 9

Upon entering the hut, Inuyasha made his way across to the darkest corner of the the room. Furthest away from the fire, away from his friends. He didn't want to be seen right now.

Sitting in the darkest corner of the hut, cross legged, his weight propped against his sword. The sword he had vowed to use to protect her.

He lowered his head, hiding his face beneath his black bangs. He wanted to be upset, he wanted to be angry, he wanted to hate her, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't do any of these things. Because no matter what, he was just thankful that she was safe, and that she was happy.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances as Inuyasha had entered the room. Despite him sitting as far from them as possible, they could see the pain all over his face. Never had they seen him look this badly.

"Inuyasha," Sango had softly tried to call him out of his corner, "Come join us."

There was no response, _Was he pretending to be asleep?_

"Inuyasha?" She spoke a little louder, but he only grunted lightly in response.

Glancing over to her husband once again, his eyes were full of concern, but he just shook his head.

_I guess I should just let him be..._

* * *

Kagome walked through the tall grass in the open meadow, _Where am I?_

She turned her head from side to side, taking in the beauty of her unusual surroundings.

_This place..._

She turned around,_ Everything looks so familiar... Like a dream..._

There was a large tree visible in the distance, she felt herself being drawn towards it. Walking briskly, she made her way across the field. There was a whole forest in front of her now, and night had fallen.

_When did that happen?_ She carefully made her way through the dimly lit trees. The shadows almost appeared to be moving. Just keep moving, she reminded herself.

Suddenly the tree was in front of her, in all it's glory, she smiled, approaching it.

_This tree... it feels like its calling out to me..._

She placed her hand against its trunk, it felt so warm.

Turning her head behind her, "Is someone there?" She called out into the shadows.

There was a pulse under her finger tips, she turned to look back at the tree. It felt softer than a moment before. All she could see was red. _What the?_

Her eyes traveled upwards, _Silver?_

Her heart was pounding, _Could it be?_

His face was hidden by the shadows.

"Inu-yasha?" She breathed out.

He stepped forward into her.

His golden eyes were so full of sadness and pain. "What's wrong?" Her voice cracked, full of concern.

He closed his eyes, placing his hand on top of hers against his chest.

"You left me." His voice was hoarse, barely a whisper.

Her eyes widened, "But I didn't!" Her voice echoed through the trees.

She embraced him, holding him tightly against her, shaking.

"I didn't leave you Inuyasha!" She sobbed into his kimono, grasping it between her fingers.

"You left." He whispered again. His voice sounded so far away now.

She looked up, He was gone?

"INUYASHA!" She screamed into the darkness as it began closing in all around her. Enveloping her completely.

She dropped to her knees, crying into her hands.

"But I didn't go... I stayed for you Inuyasha..." 

* * *

Her body jerked upwards, she was drenched in sweat, panting heavily. She could feel the wetness on her brow and cheeks, she had been crying in her sleep again.

After a few moment, she had finally calmed herself. _It was just a dream..._ She frowned.

Glancing at her bed side clock, it read 3:06AM, groaning, she put her hand up to her face, and wept a little, clutching her blanket against her chest.

_I didn't leave you..._

* * *

Short chapter I know, but I promise to update again in the next day or two. Got a couple more chapters written, just have to type them up.

Reviews are nice, Horrifying errors pointed out to me are always helpful. I try to stay as much in their actual characters as I can. I always found going to far out with them can sometimes ruin the story (For me anyways, I'm just funny like that though.) 


	10. Chapter 10

**Trying to be good about updating as much as I can (Unlike my other stories, I'm bad for that)**

* * *

Sango awoke, turning to her side to face Miroku. He was watching her intensively.

"You know its really creepy when you do that right?" She raised an eye brow at him.

"But my dearest Sango, it's so much fun to do." He smiled playfully at her.

She rolled her eyes, reaching for her pillow, striking him with it.

"Oh! You're so cruel to me." He laughed.

She stretched before standing up. "I'm gonna go check on the girls." She made her way to the doorway. It was rather early for them to be awake yet, it wasn't even light out yet.

Reaching the doorway, she noticed that the main room was empty, _Where is Inuyasha?_  
She scanned the dim surroundings, he was no where to be found.

_It's unlike him to be up this early..._

After checking on the girls, content that they were still fast asleep, she returned to their bedroom to find Miroku tending to their newborn. He was holding her, gently swaying her back and forth, speaking softly to him.

She smiled, he really was something wasn't he? She approached him and he turned and smiled at her.

"He was fussing a little." He commented.

She nodded and they both just watched their little boy slowly drift back to sleep.

"Hmm.. Inuyasha is gone." Sango said quietly as Miroku placed the infant down on their bed.

"That's not like him." He commented.

* * *

Several hours had passed since the two had awoken to find an empty corner in their hut.

Sango knelt beside the fire, stirring the pot of stew she had prepared for lunch today. Every few moments she found her eyes shifting towards the doorway, half expecting Inuyasha to come through it.

_He almost always comes by for lunch. _She frowned, the doorway was still empty. Grabbing a bowl, she began scooping stew into the bowls. Passing them out to her children, who had already lined up patiently awaiting their meals.

"Would you go tell your father that lunch is ready." She spoke softly to one of the girls.

The young girl smiled, nodding to her mother before sprinting to the entrance to the hut. Poking her head outside, she called out.

"Papa! Lunch is ready!"

Miroku turned his head towards the hut, "Hai, I'll be right there!" He called back.  
He had been sweeping the snow off the pathway leading to their hut from the village..

The snow had let up quite a bit, but had not entirely stopped. At least it was more manageable now.

As he made his way to the hut, he noticed some foot prints leading off into the forest.

They must be Inuyasha's, He noted before entering the hut.

They were heading exactly where he had thought they might. Towards the Tree of Ages...

He decided to keep it to himself for now, knowing full well that his wife would go out looking for him if he mentioned it at all.

* * *

It was late, and he still couldn't sleep. Instead, he just sat there, eyes closed, the scene playing over and over again in his head. He couldn't take it anymore. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was clenching his fist. He released his grip, lowering his head to rest it against his arm.

Groaning, he stood up. _I can't take this anymore.. I just.. need some air._ He made his way across the room to exit the hut.

Standing outside, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The night air was cool inside of his lungs. Fresh snow was sticking to his black hair as it slowly fell from the moonless sky.

He walked off into the forest, the snow was cold against his bare feet.

_Damn it, my feet are beginning to go numb. I hate being human._ He grunted.

He quickly realized that the random direction he had chosen had not been random at all. And before he knew it, he found himself standing in front of the Goshinboku Tree. _Even now, I'm drawn to it._

Climbing up to one of the lower branches, he decided to perch himself until daybreak.

_Well at least I'm out of the snow now..._

He sat in silence as the snow continued to fall all around him. Eyes closed, he concentrated on keeping a blank mind, mentally cursing his human blood for making him feel this way.

_There's only a couple more hours until morning, _He kept reminding himself, insistent that all of these feelings would dissipate when his demon blood returned.

* * *

:)


	11. Chapter 11

Might be some spelling or grammar issues. Having a bad vision day. ha ha.

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned under her soft sheets.

"UGGHHH" She screamed into her pillow. _Why can't I sleeeep!_ She mentally cursed.

Something just feels, off. She sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed.  
_  
What is this feeling?_

Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and focused on the feeling. _It feels so familiar and yet so..._

Her eyes bolted open and she jumped up from her bed.  
_  
THE WELL!_

Grabbing whatever clothes she could find, she quickly scrambled out of her pajamas's, taking off down the hall to her mother's room. She gently shook her mother awake.

"Oh, Kagome" She sleepily sat up, "What's wrong dear?"

"Mom.. It's the well.." She pointed towards the shrine that contained the Bone Eaters Well, "I can feel it mom..." She paused, awaiting her reaction.

Her mother smiled, "You do whatever makes you happy Kagome." She grabbed her daughters hand with her own.

"That's all a mother could ever ask for." She stood up from her bed, "I'll go pack your bag, you wake Sota and Grandpa." She left the room, leaving Kagome standing there, dumbfounded.

As she made her way downstairs, She found her mother in the kitchen packing up her bag to its fullest capacity. Sota ran passed her down the stairs, his arms full of gauze and various items from the medicine cabinet. And grandpa was sitting at the table making some tea and looking over his charms.

She smiled, her family truly loved her and wanted her to be happy.

Kagome's mother looked up to see her daughter, who was now standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh, Kagome!" She smiled brightly at her, "I'm almost done, just a few more minutes."

She carefully packed items into a plastic bag, having over-filled the backpack.

Kagome nodded and went to put on her boots and coat.

_I wonder if it's snowing over there like it is here?_

Stepping outside, it was almost daylight over the horizon, and the dim light bounced off of the snow, leaving the world feeling fresh and calm.

The three of them made their way through the snow and ice to reach the shrine containing the well.

_What if it still doesn't work? What if I'm imagining this feeling? What it its not real?_

Her mother glanced at her, seeing the panic and worry stricken across her daughters face. She placed her hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned to look at her.

"Everything will be fine Kagome, don't worry about us, or what happens next."

Kagome's eyes teared up. I'm going to miss them so much.

She dropped her bag to the ground beside the huts entrance, and hugged her mom. They stood there for a moment, embracing, so much emotion between them. Shifting her attention to her little brother and grandfather, she embraced them both, tearing up.

Her hand was shaking as she grabbed hold of the edge of the well, looking down into its depths. All she could see was darkness, but it was still nightfall, and the stars weren't visible tonight in her own era, perhaps they weren't there as well? Throwing her pack over her shoulder, she took a deep breath, glancing back at her family, they were all smiling and waving to her.

Closing her eyes, she leapt over the side. Only one way to find out.

* * *

She was cold and wet and.. couldn't move? She opened her eyes, the world around her was covered in snow, and she was chest deep in it!

Grunting, she shifted slightly. _This is just great, I'm stuck...  
_  
_But wait, that must mean..._

She looked up, "I'm back." She smiled, no longer caring about being trapped in the snow.

She began digging around herself, attempting to escape from her cold captive.  
_Finally,_ she grinned, _I'm free._ She threw her bags up and out of the well, climbing up onto the well's rim. Sitting there a moment, she looked out in awe. There was easily as much snow there as in her own era, possibly more. Her bags had disappeared into the blanket snow below. Sliding off the rim, she once again found herself waist deep in snow

Grabbing her bags up out of the snow, she began trekking her way towards the village.

_I'm almost there Inuyasha._

* * *

He opened his eyes, _It stopped snowing?_

"Keh, finally." He glanced up towards the horizon, dawn was close.

Guess I should head back to the village. Jumping down from the branch, he immediately regretted it. He now found himself emerged in the snow.

"Damn it!" He attempted to climb out of it, only to continue falling through it.

"AAARRRRRGGHHHH!" He bellowed into the silent morning, his exasperation echoing through the forest.

* * *

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Trying to update every few days.  
So far so good.**

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled as he walked on the dense snow. His clothes were damp, sticking to him, and his feet were wet and bare, gradually going numb from walking through it.

He sneezed, "Damn it!" His eye brow twitched, _Human's are so damn weak. Always getting sick, feeling things like jealousy and all of these other emotions._ He paused, looking off to the right, over the horizon. He could see the dim light of the sun.

_I just want this night to end.._

* * *

Having finally found a semi cleared pathway through the snow, Kagome slowly made her way towards the village. She shivered, her hair was plastered to her face, forming icicles, and her clothing was soaked. She held her arms close to her body

_I can't feel my fingers, _she rubbed her hands together, _why didn't I bring a second pair of gloves?_ She stopped, peeling off her wet gloves, stuffing them into her jacket pocket. Her hands were red and had a slight burning sensation to them.

She groaned, adjusting her backpack before continuing her slow walk to the village.

_Almost there, almost there,_ she kept reminding herself over and over again. It was much lighter out now than when she had arrived, this gave her a better idea of where she was going. Without the light of the moon, she had felt a little lost walking in the dark.

Her legs were stinging through her pants, she was so very cold.

Looking up, she could see smoke in the distance. She was close now, she had to be. Wanting so badly to run the rest of the way, but her legs seemed to be barley moving now.

Finally, she stopped, _I can't move anymore_, She mentally cried out.

_Maybe if I just rest for a moment, I'll be be able to warm myself up enough to keep moving. _She dropped her bags to the ground, and began frantically rubbing her hands together.

She bent down, grabbing her knees, curling up in a ball. She was shaking uncontrollably now. 

* * *

"Finally!" He grunted. The pathway!, He briskly walked towards it through the dense snow.

The villagers had cleared paths in all directions of the village to help travellers find their way.

Glancing down, he noticed, Tracks? And they were relatively fresh. _Who would be out this early in weather like this?_ He shrugged, _Whatever, _and continued making his way back towards the village once more.

_What the?_ There was something laying in the path ahead. He rushed towards it, _Is that a person?_ Reaching the body, he realized it was indeed a human, a young woman covered in a thin layer of snow. Bending down to pick her up, the snow fell away from her limp body, her hair falling away from her face.

"Kagome?"

She was unconscious. He grabbed her hand with his own, she was ice cold. Panic set in.

"Kagome!" He called out her name. There was no reaction.

"KAGOME!" He called louder, pulling her close to his chest.  
He took off as fast as he could to the village.

_I have to get her warm. I have too._

* * *

He burst into Kaede's hut, but the old woman was no where to be found. The fire pit was lit, but had clearly been neglected for several hours.

_She must be tending to the villagers._

Setting Kagome down beside the dim fire, he began quickly working towards rejuvenating the burning embers to a ragging fire. Thankfully, the old woman had plenty of firewood on hand.

Soon the fire was burning brightly and he felt it should suffice for now. Content with this, he made his way back to Kagome, to assess her condition.

Grasping her hand in his once more, her skin was still very cold to touch, and her clothes were soaked from the snow.  
He gently removed her coat and boots. She was soaked right through! He hesitated a moment before removing her sweater and pants. A blush spread across his face, she was now laying before him wearing only her under garments. They appeared to also he damp, but he decided it was probably best to leave those on.

Grabbing a blanket from the corner of the hut, he wrapped her small body up as snug as he could.

He sneezed again. _Damn it,_ he groaned. Realizing his clothes were also wet from being outside, he proceeded to remove his kimono and undershirt. That should suffice for now he figured, not wanting to remove much more.

Sitting cross legged, he scooped up her limp body onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. Holding her close to his chest, he could feel her heart beating softly through the blanket against his bare skin. He closed his eyes, inhaling her scent, it surrounded him.

Hearing a tiny noise, he opened his eyes. Looking down, there were hers, half open, looking back at him. _She was alright..._  
There was a faint blush across her face.

"Inu-yasha.." Her voice was barely a whisper. She shivered slightly, so he held her closer.

She was here, with him.. He smiled slightly. His body pulsed, his hair returning to its silvery sheen. His eyes which were watching her, had changed back to their intense golden hue. She slowly closed her eyes once more as she drifted back to sleep in his arms.

Please don't be a dream... 

* * *

**Reviews are nice, suggestions too.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Been trying to update this for the last couple days, but for some reason it wouldn't upload for me.**

* * *

He sat there, watching her chest slowly move up and down as she gently breathed. She was asleep.  
He studied her, taking everything in. Her hair was a bit longer then it had been before, and her features had matured a little more. Her cheeks were rosy from being out in the cold, but she was looking much better then when he had found her.

One of the logs shifted in the fire pit, causing his ear to twitch. They were hyper-sensitive right now, he didn't want anything to disrupt this moment with her. This moment belonged to him and him alone, dream or not, it belonged to him.

He shook his head. No, this felt different from his dreams, this time she was really here.

* * *

_I feel so... warm..._

She opened her eyes, _Where am I?_

She slowly scanned her surroundings. She was in a hut? Her eyes trailed down to the fire beside her. _Who made the fire?_  
She suddenly realized that she was laying on top of something very warm. Her gaze slowly travelled up to the source of the heat.

_Inuyasha?_

He was asleep, she smiled softly. He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She shifted in his lap to get more comfortable.  
Glancing back up at him, she was met with a pair of golden eyes staring back at her.

"Sorry.." She mumbled.

But he just watched her. _Was this another dream? Am I actually still outside in the snow somewhere?_

They both just sat in silence, watching each other, both unsure what to do or say.

Kagome began to feel a little uneasy about his gaze and lack of response. She tried to shift her weight to the floor from his lap. _Maybe he's upset with me?_ She frowned.

This resulted in him tightening his grip on her, holding her in place. She looked back up to him, confusion written all over her face.

Bending down, he captured her lips with his. Her eyes widened.

Closing her eyes, she kissed him back. After a moment, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed. Kagome could feel the blush creeping across her cheeks again.

He sat like that for a moment, still not saying anything.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered softly.

"Hmm?" He grunted, opening his eyes, gazing into hers. His eyes were always so memorizing to her.

Her blush grew, "Where are my clothes?" She almost squeaked.

It was his turn to blush now, remembering how he had undressed her.  
He released his grasp on her, allowing her to stand. Her legs wobbled as she clutched the blanket against her nearly naked skin.

He stood up behind her, before walking over to the pile of wet clothes discarded beside the fire.

Her blush grew more when she realized that he had been half naked this whole time.

"They're still wet." He muttered.

"Oh.." She stood there, _I'm not sure what to do right now..._

Glancing around the room again. Something was missing.

"Where are my bags?" She thought out loud.

Inuyasaha grabbed his damp shirt, putting it on. It clung to his chest. He reached for his Kimono, but it was still soaking wet. Dropping it, he walked out the door.

Never had Kagome felt so confused by both his words and actions before, or lack of.  
She slid back down to the ground. _Where did he go?_  
Tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

_I don't understand.._

She tugged the blanket snugly around her, pulling it up over her head, her hair was still damp.. Staring at the crackling fire, she was left alone with her thoughts, again..

* * *

Inuyasha returned to where he had found Kagome, he sniffed the air a few times. He could smell her bag around here somewhere. It must be buried under the snow somewhere.  
Eyes darting around the pathway, he noticed a slight divot in the snow beside the trail where it had been disturbed. He brushed the snow back, grasping the straps in his hand, he began quickly making his back to Kaede's.

_Hopefully some of her clothes are still dry._

Approaching the hut, he paused outside for a moment. He could still feel the pain in his chest.

_Why did she come back?_

The image of her kissing that boy kept playing over and over in his mind. He felt betrayed by her, he had waited for her, all this time.. But she didn't..

Shaking his head, he clenched his fist. I_ can't blame her for that.. It's not her fault.. For loving someone else..._

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself. A frown returned to his lips as he entered the hut once more.

* * *

**Short chapter, will post the next in a day or two.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Longer chapter this time.**

* * *

Dropping the bags next to Kagome, he sat on the other side of them.

More silence.. What is with boys and silence? It was driving her mad.

She studied his facial expressions, Why did he put the pack down between us? I thought he would have been happier to see me...

But instead he just sits there, like its not a huge deal that I came back.. Like its my fault that I have been gone for so long..

"Inuyasha?" Her gaze fell to the blazing fire in front of her.

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes, glancing at her, his arms crossed in front of him.

"I tried you..." She trailed off, ".. To come back.." She clenched the blanket in her fist.

"Several times, countless..."

He uncrossed his arms, watching her curiously.

"I didn't know what to do, nothing worked, nothing I did made the well open again.."  
She lifted her head up, turning to meet his gaze. Tears were welling in her eyes again.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't come back, that I couldn't. But I really did try!" She almost shouted the last part, tears escaping.

He was shocked, he knew it wasn't her fault, why was she apologizing to him for this?

His eyes softened, "I know that you tried..." He paused, "Because I know how much I tried..." He frowned. "I tried over and over again... I never gave up.."

His gaze shifted back to the fire pit, before standing up and walking across the room. Grabbing another log, he tossed it onto the fire.

Kagome stood up, "But then why-"

"Why did you come back?" He interrupted her. Hanging his head low, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes.

She was taken off guard, "I..."

"You didn't have to come .. You could have stayed in your own time.."

Tears fell from her eyes again, "But I-"

"You didn't have to come I never would have made you come." He turned away from her. He felt so hurt, so betrayed by the woman that he loved.

"You've moved on... And that's okay.. I understand." He started walking towards the door.

Before he could make it outside, a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, holding him from moving any further.

"Kagome I-"

"NO!" She shouted into his tunic.

"I never moved on! I never gave up on coming back to you!" She sobbed.

"I was miserable there.. I had to come back, I had to see you again.." She hiccuped slightly.

"I love you Inuyasha" She whispered, letting him go, dropping to her knees.

"I dreamt about seeing you again almost every night."

"And every night I woke up crying because I knew, I knew it wasn't real, and that it was just a dream."

".. But this time I knew.. I knew it wasn't a dream, I could feel it. I really could come back.." She paused.

"..But not once did I ever believe that you wouldn't want to see me.. And that you wouldn't want me to be here, with you.."

He turned to face her, her frail body curled up on the floor crying. He could feel his heart breaking all over again. I did this to her...

He's just standing there, Why does he never say anything...

"Maybe I never should have come back..." She whispered.

He dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Don't leave me again.. Don't ever leave me alone again."

Pulling back, she could see the tears running down his cheeks.

Kagome leaned forward, capturing his lips once more. She grasped his tunic, pulling him into it.

Tightening his embrace, he kissed her back with as much passion as he could muster.

He parted her lips with his tongue, begging for access. She gave in to him willingly.  
They could taste the salt from their tears, but neither of them cared, they were together again.

He gently nipped at her lower lip before parting. They were both breathing heavily.

He pressed his forehead against hers once more, unsure of how to feel right now. He wanted to be upset and jealous, but all he could think about was the fact that she was here, in his arms right now. All other thoughts were quickly pushed to the back of his mind when she pressed her lips against his again.

Pressing her body against his, she deepened the kiss.  
She shivered, pulling back slightly.

"Are you still cold?" He breathed against her lips.

Shaking her head slightly, "Your shirt, its wet."

Grasping the sides of his tunic, he pulled it over his head, discarding it into a forgotten corner.  
Pulling her in close again, his lips crashed into hers once more.

She could feel the warmth of his chest against hers.

His hands traveled down her back, savoring the softness of her skin against his finger tips. His lips began making their way down her neck, extracting a moan from her swollen lips.

She closed her eyes, taking in every sensation he brought upon her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. He gently nipped her neck as he made his way down, leaving a dull redness on her pale skin.

Running his hand up her abdomen he could feel the goosebumps forming under his touch. He smirked, enjoying the effect he had on her.  
His hand reached the small piece of fabric that covered her chest. Running his fingers along the under wire, he reached the middle, slicing the fabric with his claw. Kagome gasped, realizing what he had done. She liked that bra.

All thoughts were soon diminished by the sensation of his lips wrapping themselves around her exposed nipple. Her back arched as he lazily teased it between his teeth, his hand having moved up to gently rub the other one.

His ear twitched slightly, causing him to pause for a moment.

Leaping up off the floor, he lunged towards his discarded tunic bunched up in the corner.

Kagome lay on the ground, confused written all over her face. Sitting up, she looked over to the half demon who was frantically pulling the damp cloak over his head, his face bright red.

"Inuyasha?"

"Sango's coming." He stated, walking over to her bag.

"Oh.." It dawned on her.

Tossing the pack beside her, he quickly exited the hut, being sure as to not glance in her direction.

Groaning slightly, Kagome began rummaging through her bag for some dry clothes.

At least I know he missed me, She smiled as she pulled a dry shirt over head.

* * *

Wrapping the blanket around herself once more, she sat down beside the fire. It felt nice to be warm again. And clothed. She giggled a little.

A voice came from the entrance,

"Inuyasha?" Sango poked her head in through the matted doorway.

"Ka.. Kagome?" Sango's eyes widened. Rushing across the room, she lunged forward to her friend.  
They both fell over yelping. The two both burst out laughing. Sitting up, Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome, embracing her tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed happily.

Kagome smiled at her friend, "I've missed you too."

Sango pulled away, "So much has happened while you were gone." She smiled.

* * *

**Any horrible Spelling/Grammar errors let me know (Those always bother me when I read things)**  
**Reviews are nice :)**


End file.
